


five things you know (and the one thing you don't)

by kindadun



Category: Power Rangers (2017), trimberly - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kinda messy, Lowercase, trimberly - Freeform, trini and jason are the broooooos, trini is just so sad i am so sorry, trini loves kim, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindadun/pseuds/kindadun
Summary: trini is very much in love with kimberly hart and it's just tearing her apart honestlybased on this: https://elisdun.tumblr.com/post/162060279852/taikoturtle-five-things-you-know-and-the-one





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda sad but i'll try to update as soon as possible, cred to the tumblr post this is based on

I.

she touches you and you light on fire

trini never wants to spar with kimberly ever again.  
or, at least not when she's touching her like that.  
this is now the fourth time that kim's holding her by the waist and claiming that she's helping her with keeping her balance.  
before that, her idea of fighting a fair fight was stroking trini's hand when she has her pinned on the ground or against a cave wall.  
and trini's trying her best, she really is, but kimberly's touching is distracting, okay?  
and it almost seems like the other ranger is doing it on purpose, since she's always trying to get a hit after making unnecessary body contact.  
sad thing is, she almost always succeeds.  
and while trini's in her own world right now, she's unaware of her surroundings.  
meaning, she's also unaware of the leg swinging in the direction of her head.  
and just when kim's foot hits the side of head, all she's thinking about are kimberly's hands on her waist.  
the last thing she thinks before everything goes black, is that this hurt way less than knowing that kim will never feel the same.

 

your wrist blazes where her fingers meet your skin

kim's face directly in her face is the thing trini wakes up to.  
and she would be freaking out right now if it wasn't for the dull throbbing of her head.  
suddenly, kim pulls her face back and turns away.  
“alpha, she's up.”  
then she turns back to trini again.  
“are you alright? how are you feeling? does your head hurt bad? oh god, i'm so sorry, I thought you would block it but you didn't and then you were unconscious and i'm sorry, I really am, I hope you can forgive me, I -”  
“kim, you're rambling”, trini manages to get out and when she sits up, she suddenly becomes very aware of kim's hand holding her hand, with her thumb stroking up and down her wrist.  
trini blushes.  
“right, um, sorry. for the rambling and the kick and -”  
kim interrupts herself.  
“okay, i'll just stop, but, uh, you're alright right?”  
trini can't help but chuckle.  
“yes, yes I am, don't worry. it's not the first time I got hit in the head, princess”  
kim shoots her a soft smile and trini doesn't even feel her head throbbing anymore.  
all she can focus on are kim's worried gaze, her hand on trini's hand and the butterflies in her stomach.  
`god, trini, this is what brought you here in the first place, stop thinking about kim for fucks sake.´

 

the burns don't show, but it's hard to breathe

“master trini, there seem to be no further injuries than a small concussion, but I can continue to check for more if you want?”  
alpha's voice pulls her out of her thoughts and she becomes aware of her surroundings again.  
“no, no it's alright, thanks alpha”  
kim shoots her a look, like she's trying to convince to go trough more checkups.  
she just ignores it.  
“whatever you wish master, but there is still something that concerns me regardless”  
both kim and her look at the robot confused, and the pink rangers gaze fills with even more concern than before.  
`great job alpha, just make her worry more´  
“your heart seems to beat abnormally fast and i'm not sure if it's just the adrenalin or...”  
kim's eyes are immediately on her and trini can't help but blush.  
“oh, um, no, it's.. it's genetics”, she manages to stutter out and she just wants to disappear.  
it's not her fault that even just kim's presence is making her heart go crazy.

 

with ash in your lungs, it's so hard to breathe and you're suffocating daily

after kim made sure that trini is able to stand on her own and apologising about fifty time more, they go back to the pit.  
trini tries to ignore that she's still holding kim's hand.  
jason makes her sit on a rock with the reason of not wanting trini to pass out again.  
and she knows that he only wants her to be okay, but she can't help to feel disappointed that he thinks she's to weak to continue sparring.  
at least she can watch kim spar with zack, even though she's not entirely sure if that's such a good idea.  
it's just that kim looks really hot while fighting.  
not that she doesn't look hot the whole time.  
but sweaty, concentrated and kind of angry kim just does things to her.  
but, not being able to breathe because your best friend is beating your other friend up is totally normal, right?


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trini is still in love with kimberly and this is getting messy, sorry

II.

 

it hurts to watch her

trini doesn't hate tommy.  
more like, the thought of him.  
and him stealing kim from her.  
right now, she's stuck watching them standing by tommy's locker, chatting and the green ranger slowly stepping closer to kim after every sentence she finishes.  
okay, so she kind of hates tommy.  
it's not his fault though.  
because trini's not blaming him for kim being straight.  
hell, she's blaming no one but herself because who's that stupid and falls for her straight best friend who also happens to be a fucking power ranger?  
right, trini.  
and she's not blaming tommy for liking kim either.  
actually, she's wondering about how not everyone is falling in love with her.  
that's when kim smiles.  
and it makes trini fall in love with her even more.  
she ignores the sting in her heart that comes with knowing that tommy made her smile like that and wishes that it would stop stinging every time she looks at kimberly.

 

she shines, she shines brighter than the sun

yellow has always been trini's favourite colour.  
maybe that's why she loved the sun so much.  
or sunflowers.  
you know, all the cheesy stuff.  
being in the sun, letting it shine in her face, always made trini's heart feel warm and content and she enjoyed being outside more than anything.  
oh, how fast things can change when kimberly ann hart comes into your life.  
suddenly, it's her making trini feel warm and comfortable.  
it's her that trini loves being around.  
and it's her that she loves.  
and kim just might be her favourite everything.

 

she's too beautiful for your eyes, it's hard to look at her

biology.  
also known as the only class she shares with kim.  
and it's probably better that way, she can only afford a limited number of lessons in which she's not paying attention and staring at kim instead.  
today, trini is trying her best to not stare at her.  
her heart's already aching enough.  
instead, she's scribbling away on her notes, not looking at kim's side profile that was perfectly in her view, with the perfect slope of her nose, her cute chin, her eyebrows that are always knitted together when she's trying to concentrate, with her freshly cut hair (she made trini cut it since it was getting to long again) and her lips, her lips that look so soft and perfect even from the side and all she wants to do is kiss her and -  
`okay trini, enough, what did we say about that?´  
when she's looking down on her notes again, she realised that the sketch she was working on started to look more and more like kim.  
she draws over it.  
trini just wishes her heart would stop hurting every time she steals a glance.  
she wishes kim would start liking her back.  
she wishes she could be enough.

 

it's even harder to look away from her

why did kim have to sit right in front of her?  
why not next to her?  
okay, no wait, nevermind, as if that would make things better.  
maybe she could just sit at a completely different table?  
no, then trini would miss her.  
or she could -  
“crazy girl, are you even looking?”  
once again, she's pulled out of her own confusing thoughts and looks at zack's phone instead.  
“that's, um, that's us”  
“yeah, we're all over the news!”  
“still? rita attacked five months ago...”, kim joined the conversation.  
“they're still trying to figure out who the power rangers are. I mean, I can't blame them, it is pretty confusing and...”  
trini tuned out again.  
she's staring at kimberly.  
what a surprise.  
she loves watching kim talk, especially when she's really into the conversation.  
because then she starts moving her hands around and gets this determined look on her face and trini adores it.  
but, is there anything about kim that trini doesn't adore?  
she really doesn't want to stare but it's just so fucking hard to look away.

 

you're going blind

“hey, wait up”  
trini stops in her tracks, startled by the unfamiliar voice.  
“you're trini right?”  
it's tasha smith, considered the prettiest girl in the whole school.  
and trini has no clue why she's talking to her.  
“...yeah, I am, why?”  
the longer trini stares at her, the more she realises that that title shouldn't belong to her.  
her eyes aren't as warm as kim's, her hair isn't falling as perfectly as kim's (seriously, how does she manage to look good even with wet hair?) and, well, she's just not kimberly.  
“there's this party on saturday and I wanted to ask if you would want to go? you can bring jason and billy and that zack kid if you want”  
“isn't kimberly hart coming?”  
`please, who does she think she is, as if she's going anywhere without kim´  
“well, it's, it's amanda's party so I doubt she's invited but -”  
“then i'm not coming”  
and she storms off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoy writing but i am aware that i could do better if i would actually read through my chapter but well, who cares


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suprise, trini still loves kim

III.

 

your ears are tuned to her voice, you could pick her out in a sea of thousands

the schools hallway was cramped, like always after class ended.  
that doesn't mean trini's used to it though.  
no, it even makes her anxious.  
like rita choking her all over again, but with far less fear and blood and without the carrion-like odor that radiated off of her.  
but still, the panic and the feeling of being crushed to death was still there.  
and neither the elbows poking into her ribs nor the feet stomping on her feet nor the shoulders being pressed into her neck were helping.  
trini was so close to having a panic-attack.  
she wouldn't call it claustrophobia, just, hell, like she knows what the fuck's wrong with her.  
it's something she thinks about a lot.  
you know, about the fact that there is in fact something wrong with her.  
there has to be, right?  
no normal person would get anxiety from a crowded hallway.  
or fall in love with their straight best friend.  
or be gay for a matter of fact.  
and then her mind wanders back to kim and the fact that she will never like her back and that's the thing that's the main cause for her panic-attack she's about to have.  
because who cares about hallways when you're in love with kimberly hart.  
her breathing starts to speed up and her heart feels like it's about to burst, but not in the love way.  
no, just pure pain and heartbreak.  
some might say she's exaggerating but she's definitely not.  
they just haven't been in love yet.  
anyway, she's still stuck in this stream of sweating, loud teenagers and it doesn't look like she'll be able to get to her locker or out of here soon.  
and that's not helping either.  
trini wants to scream.  
wants to yell at them all, tell them to leave her the fuck alone or to at least use a fucking deodorant.  
and then she suddenly feels sick.  
her head is spinning and the only thing she's thinking about right now is a way out, out of this school, out of this life.  
but then she hears a voice call out her name and feels familiar fingers touch her arm.  
and it immediately calms her down.  
her eyes meet other brown eyes, slightly brighter than her own.  
and she feels safe.  
she feels safe with kimberly's hand on her upper arm, with her voice asking her if she's alright and with just her presence in general.  
and trini wishes that she'll be able to feel like that all the time.

 

her voice makes pretty singers who sing pretty songs sound dull

“are you sure you're alright, trin?”  
it's just a nickname, trini, chill the fuck out.  
she nods, but kim doesn't seem to be very content with this answer.  
“come on, I know you're quiet, like, ninety percent of the time but I can sense when something's wrong, you know?”  
trini sighs.  
kim's able to read her like an open book anyway.  
“i'm alright, I just panicked a bit in the hallway. it was kind of cramped and it was a bit much, don't worry about me”  
at least that answer gets her a smile.  
trini knows that kim isn't finished with this talk but she's driving right now and has to concentrate.  
and she's glad for that.  
not only because it means that they can sit in silence, but also because she can look at kim all she wants now.  
and concentrated kim is even hotter than normal kim.  
she didn't even realise that the pink ranger has turned the radio on.  
but what she does realise is kim's soft voice, quietly singing along to whatever song that's playing right now.  
trini's sure that her mouth didn't mean to dry out and that her heart didn't mean to just stop beating for a second.  
it's not her fault that kim seems to be good at fucking everything she does.  
she can add singing to that list now.  
honestly, who is ed sheeran when kim's version of shape of you sounds at least fifty times better?  
(no, trini's not biased, what are you talking about?)

 

her voice makes everything else sound ugly

home's a mess.  
her mother is screaming again, her dad is staying quiet, like always, and her brothers just look scared.  
trini feels sorry for them.  
and she feels guilty for being the reason that this family is a mess.  
so she just drops her fork on the table, takes her plate and leaves the dining room.  
even with her door closed, she's still not able to tune out her mothers voice.  
but no song in her playlist fits her mood right now.  
no metal, no charts-shit, no indie and no twenty one pilots.  
trini just wants to sleep, but ever since rita attacked her, she isn't able to fall asleep without any music.  
it calms her, normally, at least.  
her hands seem to have a different idea though and before she knows it, she's calling kim.  
and to her displeasure, she picks up.  
“trin? you okay? you never call”  
trini nods her head no, even though she knows that kim can't see her.  
kim takes her silence as a no.  
“fuck that, i'm coming over. see you in five”  
and then the line's dead.  
with that, trini realises that she's cared about.  
and it's a new, unknown feeling.  
it makes her want to cry, but in a good way, for what feels like first time in her life.  
but she can't cry right now.  
not when kim's coming over.  
especially not when kim's coming over.  
she hates being weak.  
and for her, crying is a sign of weakness.  
she's pulled out of her thoughts when she hears a light knock on her window.  
kim's sitting on the roof, a crooked smile plastered on her face and trini curses her for making her heart race.  
“you know, this would've been easier if your window hadn't been locked”, kim grins as she lets herself fall into the yellow rangers room.  
she ignores trini's mumbled answer and sits on the bed, patting onto the spot next to her on the bright yellow blanket.  
(yes, trini has yellow sheets, leave her alone)  
the first thing kim does, when she sits down, is hug trini.  
and doesn't let go for at least a minute.  
not that she's complaining, because kims hugs are great and she's the only one trini feels comfortable enough to hug back with.  
they're not speaking a single word.  
after an hour or so, both of them are actually lying down, with trini on top of kim, her arms wrapped around the yellow rangers waist.  
“can you sing? I always fall asleep better when I listen to music but i'm not in the mood for anything in my playlist right now, I mean, I get it if you don't want to but I thought I could ask, you know what, nevermind, just forget it, i'm so-”  
she's interrupted by kimberly's quiet voice, singing familiar words to her in the softest and most loving way she could ever imagine.  
`Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoy this idk mates


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, trini is in love with kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going downhill soon, brace yourselves

IV.

 

the colour of her eyes is deep enough to drown in

sometimes trini gets lost in kimberly's eyes.  
only sometimes though.  
(at least that's what she's telling herself)  
zack tells her that it's more than sometimes but what does that boy know anyway.  
kim never notices.  
why would she?  
trini loves the way her eyes light up whenever one of the rangers talk to her.  
because she can see, feel, the love that kim holds for them all.  
and she loves the way kim's eyes always scan the whole cafeteria in search for her fellow team mates and how they would only stop looking franticly around when they were complete.  
kim loves them all oh so much.  
still not nearly as much as trini loves her.  
obviously.  
trini loves her a whole lot and that is the only thing in her life that she's one hundred percent sure of.  
but the pink rangers eyes are her favourite.  
fuck those who are telling you that brown eyes are boring.  
to trini, the way they sparkle in a warm golden tone when the sun hits them, is one of the most beautiful and precious things on earth.  
she feels so safe when she's looking into kims eyes.  
they beam with warmth and happiness and trini desperately clings onto those feelings.

 

she is turning you into a clichéd-love-wrecked being

you know how people say that those cliché feelings aren't valid or real?  
believe me, they are.  
at least trini feels them all.  
her heart skips a beat whenever kim just looks at her.  
kim is the only one trini sees in a classroom full of kids their age.  
she gets weak knees every time kimberly's telling her that she's about to come over.  
and the worst thing is the fluttering butterflies she can feel swarming in her stomach and throat.  
and it's all because of one certain pink ranger.  
trini never thought that she would be in the position she is in right now.  
undying in love with her best friend, who is a girl that also happens to be straight.  
to sum it up, her life pretty much sucks.  
her fault anyway.  
and it's slowly destroying her.  
another cliché, trini's aware of that.  
but she can't help it.  
it's just how she feels and even though she wishes her heart would stop feeling anything at all, there's no help for her.

 

you're drowning, always sinking down, down, down

“trini! concentrate for fuck's sake”, she hears jason scream as billy lands another kick at her shin and she topples over in pain.  
“sorry jase”, she hisses out and buries her hand in the dirt she's lying on right now.  
“i didn't mean to hit you as hard as I did, sorry trini”  
billy offers her a hand.  
she ignores kims worried eyes locked on her back and storms out of the pit with no destination other than getting away from that damn girl that's the cause for almost all of her pain.  
in her fury against herself and kim and the world, she doesn't even realise that someone is following her.  
just as she sits down in the darkest corner she could possibly find, trini hears the footsteps.  
“stop following me jason”, she manages to mumble out before the tears start to spill out of her eyes.  
god, how much she hates breaking down.  
she feels jason sit down next to her, his thigh touching hers and their shoulders pressing together.  
and he somehow knows that she isn't ready to talk right now, so he just keeps his mouth shut and lets her cry.  
trini is so thankful for him.  
“sorry”  
the yellow rangers wipes her nose with the back of her hand as soon as the tears stop.  
“hey, stop apologising bud. just talk to me when you're ready okay? no one knows what's going with you and we're all worried. but I get it if you don't want to talk, okay? no pressure”  
jason smiles when trini lays her head down on his shoulder and takes a deep breath.  
“i don't want you to laugh at me jase”  
“trini, look at me. nobody's judging you and nobody will laugh at you, alright? everything you feel is valid. you matter, just like the rest of us do”  
she sniffles.  
“it's just-”  
“kim?”  
“how'd you know?”  
“you're not as low-key as you think, but don't worry, I don't think the others have noticed”  
trini breaks down again.  
and she has never seen jason this helpless ever before.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRINI LOVES KIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going down pals, it's getting sad so i'm sorry

V.

 

you know her. you love her, through a thousand lifetimes, across millions of stars, you'd find her, you'd never leave her  
you love her, till death do you part

angel grove is under attack.  
none of the rangers know his name, nor does zordon.  
he came out of the blue, summoning putties and turning them into even bigger and scarier ones.  
and they just weren't able to form the megazord, so now zack and jason are still fighting with their zords with the rest of them out on the streets, separated.  
trini dodges rocks and putty parts flying around her like it's a common thing she does in her free time.  
and she's feeling strong.  
she's feeling strong because she knows that her team mates are safe and that they all have faith in the team.  
she does too.  
so the sudden emptiness she feels in her chest comes as a surprise.  
she barely manages to slide under the putty currently attacking her before she's clutching both of her hands to her chest.  
she feels them burning her skin and drilling into her flesh but it's nothing compared to the pain that caused her to stumble on the ground.  
kim.  
kim is all she can think of.  
and she doesn't even need directions to find her.  
it's like her legs are running on their own with her heart telling them where to go.  
putties don't bother her as she's running through half of angel grove.  
the first thing she notices is billys blue armour sparkling slightly in the sun that seems to have darkened.  
of course the fucking sun stops shining when the team is torn apart.  
and then she sees her.  
cradled in the blue rangers arms, her bare skin contrasting with the blue chest plate.  
she's bleeding.  
bleeding everywhere.  
the blood loss made her normally bronzed shimmering skin look pale and dull.  
her eyes are closed.  
nobody is sure if she's even breathing.  
a scream pierces through the silence.  
trini didn't even realise it came out of her mouth.  
but she keeps screaming, screaming that she loves her, before she breaks down crying, sinking down on her knees, the new enemy attacking their town long forgotten.  
were the others even there anymore?  
everything in the area around kim didn't matter anymore.  
kim.  
kim is the only thing that matters.  
and if trini thought that the heartbreak she experienced from kim not liking her back was the worst thing, she has never thought about this scenario.  
she can't feel a thing.  
she feels numb without kim by her side.  
without her loop sided grin and that goddamn smirk that made her loose her mind.  
and she realises that she's nothing without kimberly.  
the hand pressing down hard on her back feels like a feather.  
it seems like trini lost all of her senses.  
she's angry.  
so fucking angry at herself for not being able to save kim.  
for being distracted and not looking out for the other rangers.  
and mostly, for being selfish.  
selfish in a way that caused all of this.  
suddenly, she's being ripped out of her thoughts and she feels again.  
feels zack shaking her shoulders and jason screaming at her.  
she feels billy softly stroking her back, just like kim always did when she knew that trini was stressed.  
and it only makes her cries intensify.  
kim's gone.  
and it's her fault.  
her body acts on its own.  
now it's her who has her arms wrapped around kim's dead steady body.  
it's her who's carrying her the whole way back to zordon and alpha 5, running faster than ever.  
and it's her refusing to leave kim's side as she's rushed into the make shifted hospital wing.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!

VI.

 

she loves you, too

trini knew from the moment she saw kim that she wouldn't able to save her.  
she was right.  
and now she's looking at her lifeless body, face caked with dried blood that isn't hers and just cries.  
silent, painful tears, soaking jasons shirt.  
the remaining rangers were standing bundled up together, watching alphas vainly attempts to get kim's heart to beat again.  
nothing's working.  
and trini is still blaming herself.  
she knows that the others are making themselves responsible in their heads, but this one is on her.  
will she ever be able to forgive herself?  
no.  
trini won't.  
“rangers?”  
alphas voice startled them all.  
“i, i'm sorry, I couldn't help her”  
it has never been quieter.  
you could almost hear the tears shooting into all of their eyes.  
next to trini, jason sinks on the floor, pulling billy right with him.  
and trini feels just as empty as before.  
it's like someone took her life too.  
what is she saying, kim was her life.  
her life has been taken.  
from one moment to another, kim was gone.  
and so was trini's will to live.  
“she, she loved you, you know that, right, trini?”, zack managed to choke out during his sobs.  
trini still didn't feel anything, no emotion except for emptiness.  
“she loved all of us”  
“she did, but, there's something I haven't told you and kim would've wanted you to know, crazy girl.”  
great, now they're talking of kim in the past tense.  
“few months ago, kim came up to me-”, zack begins, shortly interrupted by a sob that comes out of trini's mouth, “and, she told me some stuff. stuff she didn't want anyone to know. I don't know why she trusted me with all of that, but, well... anyway, she loved you, trini. she loved you from the bottom of her heart, with everything she had. and she cursed herself for not being able to tell you. i'm sorry it took this for you to find out”  
and if trinis heart wasn't shattered before, now it certainly is.  
kim loves her.  
loved.  
she loved her.  
but now,  
it's too late.  
and everything's trinis fault.


End file.
